Dental and oral hygenic devices for periodontal pocket cleaning are known, but heretofore have been relatively ineffective and limited in scope.
It is known, for example, that using common teeth cleaning devices such as toothbrushes, dental floss, and water pressure activated devices do not reach into the entire pocket in order to properly cleanse them of food debris and bacteria found there.
Another device shown inferentially in U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,880 to Malmin discloses a hollow rigid member termed a "cannula", needle-like in shape and dimensions, used to root canal work; however one embodiment shows it bent at right angles and with a window opening formed near a closed end for irrigation and aspiration purposes to a periodontal pocket.
Another needle-type irrigator is shown in Malmin U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,048. Samiran et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,645 shows a rotatable tooth engaging, tapered element having ribs and fluid passages for teeth cleaning purposes.